swiadkowiejehowywikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Eschatologia Świadków Jehowy
Eschatologia Świadków Jehowy – nauka Świadków Jehowy traktująca o rzeczach ostatecznych człowieka i świata. Śmierć i życie pośmiertne Świadkowie Jehowy uczą, że śmierć jest następstwem grzechu odziedziczonego po Adamie (List do Rzymian 5:12; 6:23). Ponieważ człowiek według nich jest duszą (hebr. נֶפֶש nefesz; por. Księga Rodzaju 2:7), a nie „posiada duszę” („ma duszę”), więc śmierć człowieka to śmierć duszy. Śmierć jednego jest synonimem śmierci drugiego (Księga Izajasza 53:12; Księga Ezechiela 18:4)Świadkowie Jehowy uważają, że hebrajski termin nefesz odnosi się do osoby (jednostki), stworzenia niższego rzędu albo życia, którym się cieszy osoba lub zwierzę (Dodatki do Chrześcijańskich Pism Greckich w Przekładzie Nowego Świata, s. 420). Greckim odpowiednikiem słowa nefesz jest psyche (ψυχή). W polskiej edycji Przekładu Nowego Świata w rewizjach do 1984 roku (pol. 1997) oba terminy zawsze tłumaczy się na „dusza”.; podobnie dzieje się z duchem (hebr. רוּחַ ruach; por. Księga Hioba 34:14, 15; Księga Kaznodziei 3:19; 12:7)Świadkowie Jehowy oddzielają od siebie terminy dusza i duch, biorąc pod uwagę List do Filipian 1:27; 1 list do Tesaloniczan 5:23; List do Hebrajczyków 4:12.. Ustają wszelkie funkcje życiowe (Kaznodziei 9:5; Psalm 146:4), umarli nie mogą nic czuć ani w żaden sposób wpływać na żyjących (Kaznodziei 9:6; Izajasza 26:14). Odrzucają również – jako niebiblijną – wiarę w reinkarnację oraz w doktrynę o czyśccu, uważając ją za sprzeczną z nauką Pisma Świętego. Piekło Świadkowie Jehowy w następujący sposób interpretują termin piekło: jest on budzącym niewłaściwe skojarzenia tłumaczeniem hebrajskiego שְׁאוֹל (sze’òl) i greckiego Ἅδης (háides). Według nich oba terminy odnoszą się do miejsca spoczynku zmarłych, w którym nie doznają wiecznych mąk. Nie jest to literalne miejsce o określonym położeniu, ale symboliczne jako stan niebytu — wspólnym grobem ludzkości. Miejsce owo przyjmuje bez wyjątku wszystkich ludzi (np. Księga Rodzaju 37:35; Dzieje Apostolskie 2:27, 31). Świadkowie Jehowy nie rozdzielają znaczeniowo obu terminów (zobacz Dzieje Apostolskie 2:27, w którym zacytowano Psalm 16:10). Wszyscy znajdujący się w nim, wyjdą z niego, wskrzeszeni przez Jezusa dzięki mocy Bożej (Jana 5:28, 29; Dzieje Apostolskie 24:15). W Przekładzie Nowego Świata w rewizjach do 1984 roku (pol. 1997) transliterują oba terminy. Zmartwychwstanie W publikacjach Świadków Jehowy funkcjonuje termin zmartwychwstanie, używany zarówno w odniesieniu do ludzi mających żyć na ziemi, jak i do tych mających żyć w niebie. Zmartwychwstanie wiąże się z odtworzeniem jednostki ludzkiej (Ewangelia Jana 5:28) w nowym ciele (1 list do Koryntian 15:35–38). Zmartwychwstanie ludzi do życia na ziemi nastąpi po Armagedonie podczas Dnia Sądu. Odbędzie się w sposób uporządkowany (1 Koryntian 15:23), pod kierownictwem Jezusa Chrystusa (1 Koryntian 15:45; Objawienie 1:18). Zmartwychwstania dostąpią osoby zakwalifikowane jako prawi, ale także inna grupa, określona przez Jezusa jako nieprawi (Dzieje 24:15; Objawienie 20:12, 13)Terminy prawi oraz nieprawi są tłumaczeniem z angielskiego righteous (greckie δίκαιος) i unrighteous (greckie ἄδικος).. Nie otrzymają możliwości zmartwychwzbudzenia ci, którzy zgrzeszyli przeciwko duchowi świętemu i rozmyślnie trwają w grzechu (Ewangelia Mateusza 12:31, 32; por. List do Hebrajczyków 10:26, 27). Według Świadków Jehowy w Piśmie Świętym użyto do zobrazowania stanu takich osób terminu gehenna, który jest symbolem całkowitej zagłady wykluczającej zmartwychwstanie. Zmartwychwstanie kandydatów do życia w niebie najprawdopodobniej zaczęło się jakiś czas po rozpoczęciu Paruzji (gr. παρουσία parousía) Jezusa Chrystusa (por. Objawienie 12:7–9 z 17:5, 14; zob. też 1 Koryntian 15:23; 1 list do Tesaloniczan 4:15–17; Objawienie 6:9–11). Ziemia Świadkowie Jehowy kierując się tym co zawiera Biblia uważają, że Ziemia nie zostanie zniszczona (Psalm 37:29; 104:5; Kaznodziei 1:4; Mateusza 6:10). Po Armagedonie na ziemi będą żyć ludzie, którzy go przeżyją, oraz ci, którzy zostaną zmartwychwzbudzeniW nazewnictwie Świadków Jehowy pojawiają się różne określenia dla grupy ludzi, którzy będą żyć na ziemi po Armagedonie. Pierwsze to wielka rzesza, z angielskiego a great crowd, które jest tłumaczeniem greckiego οχλος πολυς (Objawienie 7:9, 10). Druga to drugie owce (zob. Jana 10:16). W potocznym ujęciu czasami utożsamiają obie grupy. W Strażnicy z 15 kwietnia 1995, strona 31 wyjaśniono jednak, iż drugie owce to termin szerszy, obejmujący wszystkich sług bożych tych, którzy zmarli – dopisek red. mających nadzieję na życie wieczne na ziemi. Odnosi się także do bardziej ograniczonej grupy osób przypominających owce i zgromadzanych dzisiaj jako wielka rzesza, która ma nadzieję na przeżycie zbliżającego się wielkiego ucisku. A zatem większość chrześcijan żyjących obecnie zalicza się zarówno do drugich owiec, jak i do wielkiej rzeszy. Wynika z tego, że termin wielka rzesza oznacza tylko tę grupę ludzi, którzy ocaleją z wielkiego ucisku, natomiast drugie owce – odnosi się do tych, którzy zmarli przed wielkim uciskiem i zostaną przywróceni do życia.. Muszą oni między innymi okazywać wiarę w okup złożony przez Jezusa Chrystusa (Objawienie 7:9, 10, 14). Świadkowie Jehowy uważają, że nie ma ustalonego limitu ograniczającego liczbę osób mających żyć w raju na ziemi. Początkowy okres egzystencji w raju Świadkowie Jehowy utożsamiają z dniem Sądu Ostatecznego. Niewielka grupa ludzi będzie żyć w niebie (List do Rzymian 8:19–21; 1 list Jana 2:2). Niebo Świadkowie Jehowy uważają, że do nieba idzie ściśle określona liczba osób: 144 tysiące (Objawienie 7:4; por. z Objawienie 7:9,14). Grupa ta ma rządzić wspólnie z Chrystusem (Objawienie 14:1, 3; 20:6). Mają również spełniać posługi kapłańskie (1 list Piotra 2:5–9). Są utożsamiani m.in. z Izraelem bożym (List do Galatów 6:16), małą trzódką''Z angielskiego ''little flock, które jest tłumaczeniem greckiego μικρον ποιμνιον. (Ewangelia Łukasza 12:32), metonimicznie zborem (Hebrajczyków 12:32), synami bożymi (Jana 1:11, 12). Objęci są Nowym Przymierzem (Księga Jeremiasza 31:31–34; Ewangelia Łukasza 22:20; 2 list do Koryntian 3:6; Hebrajczyków 7:22). Świadkowie Jehowy są przekonani, iż zbieranie (kompletowanie) członków grupy rozpoczęło się w dniu Pięćdziesiątnicy 33 roku n.e. (Dzieje Apostolskie 2:1–4; 2 Koryntian 1:21, 22) i trwa nadal (Objawienie 7:1–8). Aby dostąpić możliwości uzyskania nagrody w niebie, trzeba: wierzyć w Jezusa Chrystusa (Jana 3:36), być uznanym za prawego (Rzymian 3:23, 24, 28; 8:33, 34)Z angielskiego declare righteous, które jest tłumaczeniem greckiego δικαιόω. Zostają uznani za prawych na mocy Bożej decyzji (Rzymian 8:33, 34). Muszą również okazywać wiarę w Jezusa Chrystusa (Rzymian 5:1, 2; 8–11). Bóg uznaje ich za całkowicie prawych, odpuszczając i zakrywając wszystkie ich dotychczasowe grzechy (Rz 4:6–8; 8:1, 2; Heb 10:12, 14)., zostać wybranym przez Boga. Świadkowie Jehowy stosują następujące terminy określające ów akt Bożej nominacji: ponowne narodzenie (Jana 1:12, 13; 3:3–6)Z angielskiego born again, które jest tłumaczeniem greckiego γεννηθη ανωθεν. Według przypisu w New World Translation of the Holy Scriptures – With References fraza grecka dosłownie znaczy: should be generated from above., zostać namaszczonym Duchem Świętym (2 Koryntian 1:21; 1 Jana 2:20, 27), zostać usynowionym (Rzymian 8:14–17; Galatów 4:1–7)Z angielskiego of adoption as sons, które jest tłumaczeniem greckiego υιοθεσιας.. Poza tym osoba taka musi prowadzić życie podobnie jak Jezus Chrystus, czyli ofiarne i pełne wyrzeczeń (Rzymian 6:3, 4; List do Filipian 3:8–11), i musi aż do śmierci być lojalna (2 list do Tymoteusza 2:11–13; Objawienie 2:10) – a gdy dochowa wierności, zostaje wskrzeszona do życia w niebie (Jana 6:39, 40; Rzymian 6:5; 1 Koryntian 15:42–49). Dni ostatnie Jest to nazwa szczególnego okresu, który stanowi wstęp do radykalnego przełomu w dziejach ludzkości: wielkiego ucisku. Sformułowanie dni ostatnie jest tłumaczeniem angielskiej frazy last days (z greckiego ἔσχατος ἡμέρα). Trwają jednocześnie z obecnością (Paruzją) Jezusa Chrystusa (Ewangelia Mateusza 24:3). W terminologii Świadków Jehowy nazywane są również zakończeniem systemu rzeczy. Fraza zakończenie systemu rzeczy jest spolszczeniem angielskiej frazy conclusion of the system of things, która jest tłumaczeniem greckiego συντελειας του αιωνος. Sugeruje ona istnienie pewnego wyróżniającego się okresu o niesprecyzowanej długości, kończącego się przełomowym wydarzeniem. Nie odnosi się do globalnej zagłady planety, chodzi raczej o koniec charakterystycznego stanu (systemu bądź porządku) w dziejach ludzkości. Inne terminy spotykane w literaturze Świadków Jehowy określające dni ostatnie to czas końca lub koniec dni. Poniżej przedstawiono wydarzenia charakteryzujące dni ostatnie: :* wojny na ogromną skalę (Mateusza 24:6, 7; Objawienie 6:4) :* trzęsienia ziemi (Mateusza 24:7; Marka 13:8) :* głód (Mateusza 24:7; Marka 13:8; Objawienie 6:5, 6) :* zarazy, czyli epidemie (Łukasza 21:11; Objawienie 6:8) :* wzrost bezprawia (Mateusza 24:12) :* rujnowanie ziemi (Objawienie 11:18) :* działalność fałszywych proroków (Mateusza 24:5, 11; Marka 13:6) :* prześladowanie prawdziwych chrześcijan (Mateusza 24:9; Łukasza 21:12) :* prowadzenie ogólnoświatowej działalności edukacyjnej skupiającej się na informowaniu społeczeństwa o istnieniu i planach Królestwa Bożego (Mateusza 24:14) :* lekceważenie ostrzeżeń biblijnych (Mateusza 24:39) :* upadek moralny i wyraźne przejawy obłudy religijnej (2 Tymoteusza 3:1–5) :* zanikanie miłości do Boga (Mateusza 24:12) :* jednoczesne spełnianie się wszystkich tych proroctw (Mateusza 24:33). Powyższe wydarzenia Świadkowie Jehowy określają mianem znaku dni ostatnich (por. Mateusza 24:3). Wielki ucisk Wielkim uciskiem nazywają Świadkowie Jehowy cykl wydarzeń prowadzących do zniszczenia obecnego porządku świata i zaprowadzenia raju na ziemi. Utożsamiany z biblijnymi terminami: dzień Jehowy (Księga Ezechiela 7:19, Księga Sofoniasza 1:14, Księga Malachiasza 4:1–5 3:19–24), czas udręki (Księga Daniela 12:1), dzień pomsty (Objawienia 6:9–11; 19:1, 2, 19–21). Wielki ucisk mają poprzedzać następujące wydarzenia: :* zwiastun wielkiego ucisku: :** zebranie reszty osób mających żyć w niebie i wypuszczenie „czterech wichrów zagłady” rozpoczynających wielki ucisk (Objawienie 7:1–4) :** narody ogłoszą pokój i bezpieczeństwo (1 list do Tesaloniczan 5:2, 3). Jak wspomniano, wielki ucisk jest ogólną nazwą dla zespołu poszczególnych wydarzeń. Poniżej podano chronologicznie etapy wielkiego ucisku: :* początek wielkiego ucisku: :** atak narodów na Babilon Wielki, czyli na religię w sensie ogólnym (Objawienie 17:1, 10–16; 18:21) :** skrócenie dni (ataku) (Mateusza 24:21, 22). Jehowa Bóg za pośrednictwem Jezusa Chrystusa ‛skróci’ atak ONZ na religię, tak by religia prawdziwa nie podzieliła losu fałszywej. Dzięki temu religia prawdziwa ocaleje (Psalm 96:5). :* bezpośrednio przed Armagedonem: :** znaki na niebie (Mateusza 24:29, Marka 13:24, 25 i Łukasza 21:25), co może mieć znaczenie zarówno symboliczne, jak i dosłowne :** ukazanie się znaku Syna Człowieczego (Mateusza 24:30, Marka 13:26 i Łukasza 21:26, 27) :** atak narodów na lud boży (Objawienie 19:19–21) :** sąd Jezusa nad ludźmi żyjącymi na ziemi „będzie oddzielał jednych ludzi od drugich, jak pasterz oddziela owce od kóz” (Mateusza 25:31–46). :* finał wielkiego ucisku: :** Har-Magedon/Armagedon – wojna wielkiego dnia Boga Wszechmocnego (Objawienie 16:14, 16). Armagedon utoruje drogę do ustanowienia nowego, pokojowego świata. Będzie to wybiórcza zagłada tylko nieposłusznych Jehowie mieszkańców ziemi, a ci, którzy ocaleją, będą żyli na ziemi pod panowaniem Królestwa Bożego, a w ostateczności żyć wiecznie w raju na ziemi. Obecność Jezusa Chrystusa (Paruzja) Świadkowie Jehowy uważają, że obecność Jezusa Chrystusa ma charakter ciągły, a nie chwilowy (por. Mateusza 24:37–39, gdzie obecność Jezusa utożsamiono z „''dniami'' Noego”). Rozpoczęła się w 1914 roku (Objawienie 6:1–8) i będzie obejmować wielki ucisk (2 Tesaloniczan 1:6–9). Utożsamiana z dniami ostatnimi (Mateusza 24:3). Podczas obecności Jezusa Chrystusa zostaną podjęte następujące działania: :* wskrzeszenie wybranych osób zaliczonych do 144 000 (Rzymian 8:17; 1 Koryntian 15:23) :* skompletowanie żyjących na ziemi osób, które zaliczają się do 144 000 (Mateusza 24:31; 2 Tesaloniczan 2:1) :* unicestwienie człowieka bezprawia (2 Tesaloniczan 2:3–8), którego Świadkowie Jehowy utożsamiają z duchowieństwem chrześcijaństwaŚwiadkowie Jehowy w stosunku do religii i związków wyznaniowych, które uważają się za chrześcijan, używają terminu nominalne chrześcijaństwo (z angielskiego Christendom). :* zagłada tych, którzy nie chcą słuchać ostrzeżeń ogłaszanych przez jego przedstawicieli (Mateusza 24:37–39) :* rozpoczęcie tysiącletniego panowania (Objawienie 20:1–6) Dzień Sądu Dzień Sądu (inne nazwy: tysiącletnie panowanie Chrystusa, rzadziej Millennium) to nazwa okresu, w którym Jezus wspólnie ze 144 000 będzie osądzać pozostałych przy życiu ludzi, włączając w to zmartwychwstałe jednostki (Objawienie 20:11, 12; 2 Tymoteusza 4:1). Rozpocznie się uwięzieniem Szatana i demonów w otchłani (ἄβυσσος) na literalne 1000 lat (Objawienie 20:1–4). Będą tam przebywać w przypominającym śmierć stanie nieaktywności. W tym czasie ludzie będą osądzani na podstawie stosunku do wskazówek zamieszczonych w nowych zwojach, których treść zostanie udostępniona po Armagedonie (Objawienie 20:12). Z końcem 1000 lat ludzie osiągną stan doskonałości (Objawienie 20:5)Pod każdym względem — fizycznym, umysłowym, moralnym i duchowym — będą odpowiadać miernikom Bożym. i zostaną poddani ostatecznej próbie, mającej dowieść ich lojalności względem Boga (Objawienie 20:7–10). Ci, którzy pomyślnie ją przejdą, zostaną nazwani świętymi (Objawienie 20:9) i będą żyć wiecznie na ziemi (Psalm 37:29). Zobacz też * Wierzenia Świadków Jehowy * Praktyki religijne Świadków Jehowy Uwagi Źródła * Wikipedia (zobacz listę autorów) Linki zewnętrzne * W co wierzą Świadkowie Jehowy?, jw.org Kategoria:Wierzenia i praktyki Świadków Jehowy